This is How I Show my Love
by LittleBaguette
Summary: Moscow. December 30th. For the first time in years, Russia won't be alone for his birthday. Monaco expresses her affections for him by covering him in expensive gifts. Russia wishes his lover had less materialistic ways of showing how much she adores him.


Angélique hadn't worn fur in years.

Granted, it had fallen out of fashion. Those who wore fur were demonized in this modern era, but goodness if she cared. She had torn herself from her mild mediterranean winters to visit her lover in Moscow and nothing, _nothing_ , could keep her body as warm as a her good old fluffy mink coat.

Well. Old . A couture _connoisseur_ as she was could only refer to it as vintage .

Louboutin heels clicked against the pavement outside Ivan's Moscow apartment's building, located in the classier part of the city. Ivan had certainly upgraded in the past few years- with money flowing in from unnamed sources, he could certainly afford it.

Angélique was relieved. He deserved this comfort, after all these years…

She thanked her driver for bringing her from the airport and helping her with her two full suitcases. Tipping him generously, she wished him well and made her way towards the lobby of the lavish building.  
Huddled up in her coat, she relaxed once she felt the wave of artificial heat take over her. This was more like it- cold weather was horrendous to her. She needed warmth at all times. She hoped darling Ivan would understand and turn the heat up for her in his apartment when she arrived…

"Nine pm. You're right on time, _zaika moya_ ." called out a familiar voice from the other side of the empty lobby. Standing near the elevators was Ivan himself, dressed in a dark purple sweater and slacks, a scarf covering his scarred throat as it usually did.

With a heartfelt smile, the small woman rushed over to her darling Russian, pressing herself to him as she tugged on his shirt and got up on the tips of her toes. Ivan chuckled softly, pressing a kiss first to her forehead, then to each of her cheeks. Once, twice, and a third hesitant time on her part. Right- Russians kiss three times. The French, and by extension, Monégasques, only kissed twice.

"I'll never get used to that." admitted Angélique with a hand pressed to Ivan's waist. He couldn't help but find it amusing, patting her head adoringly as he leaned all the way down to peck her lips.

"How was your flight?" he asked as he stepped away from her to go pick up her suitcases, grinning as he led her into the elevator "And what do you need two suitcases for? You're only staying here a week."

Angélique blinked as though his quip was entirely absurd. Of course she needed two suitcases.

"One of them has your presents in it, _chou_ ." she told him rather plainly "I even brought you champagne- and my flight was pleasant, if a bit long."

The elevator brought them to the last level of the building, opening on a hallway that led to a single door with a bronze bear head leering over Ivan's guest as he fumbled with his keys to open the door to his lavish apartment for her.

Well. _Lavish_ . Yes. Ivan could, however, do with _better_ interior design... His apartment was expensive but it was _tacky_ , something Angélique noticed was a trend among Russians who happened to luck out after the fall of the USSR. They had money, but lacked taste, she thought. She knew better, however, than to comment on that in the present moment.

Stepping inside, Ivan guided his lover to the living room, watching as she peeled off her mink coat to reveal the dress she wore underneath. He watched with a sheepish smile, catching sight of each of her gentle movements before he offered to take her coat

"Do you mind if I get changed?"

"... Why would you? I think that dress is very pretty on you, isn't it?" he asked as though he was unsure of his own words.

Angélique pouted a little and looked down at her dress, twirling a little from side to side before she looked back up to Ivan.

"Oh, please. This old thing? I've worn this dress all day- I'd feel terrible to spend the evening in this… Especially tonight." she told him as she grabbed a hold of her two suitcases, rolling them down the familiar corridor.  
"Will I be sleeping with you tonight?"

Blinking, Ivan looked up towards the corridor Angélique was walking in, brows knit together as though what she has asked was absurd.

"I set up the guest bedroom just in case but… I was expecting you to sleep in my bed tonight. Why do you ask?"

"Just to set down my cases… I'll bring the drinks when I'm done, alright?" Angélique told him as she grinned, already eager for the evening to come.

Without another word, however, she went towards the door she knew to be the guest room, opening it up before she slid inside only to come back out a handful of minutes later in a lovely powder blue dress, her hair tied in an elegant yet relaxed bun crowned with a blue bow.

Her heels clicked against the floors of Ivan's apartment as she approached the kitchen where she knew Ivan was, his sleeves rolled up as he got the glasses for her champagne out of the cupboards. He was focused on holding the crystal coupes as gently as he could, barely aware of the clicking heels behind him.  
Little arms hugged him at the waist as he felt his darling's chest pressed against the middle of his back. Ivan tensed up at first, then finally relaxed. It was _her_ . Not anyone else.

 _Good_ .

He placed a hand over her own, dwarfing it with his own bear-like paw. He turned around and brought her hand to his lips, kissing it as though she was made of porcelain. Angélique smiled at how gentle he was being- it was almost humbling.  
They walked back into the living room, setting the glasses on the coffee table as they sat down on the couch.

"Will your sisters be joining us?" asked Angélique, looking up to Ivan expectantly.

He shook his head, shoulders slumping as he replied a little gruffly, "No. We haven't been on the best of terms as of late."

It had been like that for the longest time- Ivan had grown used to spending his birthdays alone. He was a solitary man, and aside from the occasional text from people who, despite everything, still valued and enjoyed his presence… He never got anything. He was a lonely old man, the absolute antithesis of what his lover was. He found it surprising she even bothered to come, shouldn't she be preparing the New Year's celebrations in Monté-Carlo? Apparently not. Oh, Angélique...

"So it's just you and me, then," the shorter Nation mused, cuddling up closer to Ivan with a satisfied smile, " _Good_ , I don't think they like me anyway."

"They don't," he replied a little too honestly. "But it's none of their business. I don't want to think about it."

With a little pout, Angélique tilted her head to the side and nodded. She knew better than to insist when Ivan was like that… It was his birthday, or, at least, the date he had chosen for the illusion of that human celebration- she didn't want to upset him.  
In an effort to lighten the mood, she presented the deep green bottle she was holding to him with a smile.

Ivan realised that there was no need for him to feel blue. He was grateful he wouldn't spend this evening alone- grateful he would spend it with _Angélique_ . With a smile in return, he picked up the bottle of Dom Pérignon, studying it for a second before he unraveled the golden wires around the cork with a grin, his large hand gripping the cork and twisting it, releasing the pressure of the bottle with a loud pop before he hastily poured the bubbly golden liquid into the crystal glasses.

Clapping her hands together excitedly, the small woman at his side chuckled and picked up her glass and held it to him, waiting for him to put the bottle down before she offered a toast.

"To your health, _mon cœur_ ." she claimed, straightening herself as she continued "Here's to another good year for you. Happy Birthday."

She leaned up to kiss the corner of his mouth, leaving a faint lipstick stain with a chuckle before she brought the glass to her lips. Ivan snaked an arm around her waist to hold her closer, sipping from his own glass before he grinned and pressed a kiss to Angélique's forehead.

It was wonderful, really. They could just sit there and enjoy their drinks and talk as the evening had just begun. The night was young, and it was all _theirs_ .

•• ••

In the later hours of the night, they had gone through an entire bottle and Angélique had left the living room to bring Ivan his presents.

Yes. Presents. Plural . Angélique always insisted on spoiling those who were dear to her. Ivan was one of the lucky ones. She had slipped into the guest room and opened her second suitcase, pulling out the packets she had wrapped oh-so carefully in burgundy red paper, each laced by a golden ribbon, an elegant handwritten card crowning the pile of it all.

The small woman appeared in the living room once again, wobbling a little under the weight of the packets. Her steps were a little unsteady as she held them all in her arms, boxes piling up to even hide half her face, barely allowing her to peer over them

" _Zaika_ , let me help."

With a swift movement, Ivan got up, nearly knocking over the empty bottle of champagne as he came closer to her and alleviated half the weight of the packets she carried from her arms. He looked at the amount of packets he had picked up, blinking in confusion before he eventually set them down. Surely Angélique didn't spend so much on him- He knew that she was wealthy and prone to overindulging when it came to her spendings, but this… this was too much. It was far more than what he believed he deserved.

Angélique put her charge down and swiped the card she had written him away from the presents. She waved it at him playfully before she hid it behind her back.

"This is for later. Now… Why don't you open your presents?" she mused as she gestured to the packets they had just settled down on the coffee table.

Ivan didn't immediately reply. He wasn't expecting this- or rather, he had expected her to get him something nice. He trusted she had taste, of course, and he adored her so because of that. However… there was a difference between one present and a small mountain of them. The Russian simply stared down, counting the diligently wrapped packets with an almost bewildered expression tugging at his permanently worn features.

"... Angélique, you didn't seriously- All this? For me alone?"

"Who else? Do you see anybody else here?"

Ivan shook his head "This is… So much, Ange. So much…"

The small woman grinned, clearly proud of her doings, unaware of exactly how touched Ivan was by them.

"Well? What are you waiting for, _chou_ , open th-"

Before she could even finish, Ivan had leaned down to hug her tightly, holding her petite frame against his body, desperately drinking in her touch for an instant. She spoiled him. This was too good for him. She was too good for him. With clenched teeth, he held any clumsy words back from spilling from his lips. He didn't want to ruin this.  
Ivan used to not care for material things, of course not, but he knew that this was how Angélique expressed her affections, with things rather than words or actions. He hadn't even opened any of his presents yet he already knew how much thought, how much love had probably gone into each of them. Angélique was a strange little lady, yet… He believed he had come to understand the way she worked.

"Thank you, Angélique, thank you…"

Angélique, however, wasn't so sure why he was thanking her before he could even judge whether or not he liked what she had gotten him. She relaxed a little against him and hugged him back before she reached to kiss his cheek.

"Now, now, _chéri_... " she cooed. "You can't thank me just yet. Come on, open up." she told him picking up one of the smaller packets. "Let's start with this."

With a weak grin, Ivan settled himself back on the couch and looked up to his little darling with adoring, yet worn, lilac eyes. Large, calloused hands worked at the elegantly simple wrapping paper, ripping it from the box hidden within with all the finesse he severely lacked. He blinked when he looked at it, his eyes going to the small swiss flag on the leather box he pulled open with raised brows.

"A watch?"

Angélique nodded, already putting another packet in his hands. A larger one which seemed to contain a rather heavy box. Upon unwrapping it, Ivan found a polished wooden box with an unfamiliar coat of arms gilded upon it along with the name of what he assumed was an Italian tailor which he did not recognize. He opened the box and dipped his hands inside; pulling out an elegant suit jacket which he studied with knit brows, surprised to see that it might suit his imposing stature.

"There's matching slacks to go with it- Oh! And shirts, of course! You should try the vest on," encouraged Angélique, motioning for Ivan to do so. He followed along, getting up to slip on the jacket. He was pleasantly surprised to see it suited him perfectly, to Angélique's greatest delight.  
She got up and tugged at his sleeves, then at his lapels, smiling as she looked up to him adoringly.  
"You're so handsome…"

Ivan chuckled, shaking his head as he leaned down to kiss her forehead again "You're usually a much better liar than that, Angélique. You're far too good for me."

"Oh _hush_ ," she shushed him, opening one of his packets for him and presenting him with a small collection of cufflinks; two rather sober, elegant pairs… And one pair of regal-looking silver bears "These will suit you wonderfully."

"Bears? Really?"

Angélique tittered.

"Of course. You _are_ a bear, after all."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. You're _my_ bear," she teased him with another pout on her red lips. " _Mine_ , and mine alone."

Ivan grinned at that, picking up the cufflinks and slipping them into the slits in his sleeves.

" _Yours_ ."

Angélique nodded and tugged him down for another quick peck, which he eagerly indulged. Like many of their kisses, they were short and sweet, wherein Ivan would be unbearably gentle to as to not startle the little lady. He knew that he could sometimes be unaware of his own strength… Which was why he often let Angélique take the lead. He was horrified of the mere idea of hurting her.

Pulling away from him, Angélique returned to the presents, bringing them back to him one by one. Cashmere sweaters, leather-bound books, another bottle of Dom Pérignon, and a last box they opened together.

"Angélique, you're absolutely mad."

A giggle escaped the Monégasque's lips as she watched Ivan turn the bottle of Himalayan-edition Stoli in his hands, studying it curiously.  
The Russian was no stranger to drowning his sorrows in his regular fix of vodka but this was far more than he could ever imagine. This bottle alone cost more than the most basic of wages his citizens could earn in a month. He knew money wasn't an issue for Miss Monaco, but… This made him feel dizzy.

"You enable my vices, Ange. You're a cruel woman."

"You enable mine," the little lady replied immediately, sitting down next to him as she picked back up the card she had written for him, shifting a little before she moved to sit in his lap. It was late enough in the evening for her to do so, wasn't it? Ivan clearly wasn't against this.

She handed the final envelope to him; birthday wishes written on a cream-coloured card in rose-coloured ink. He took it between two fingers and read Angélique's impeccable cursive handwriting, feeling his heart mellow out, a wave of bittersweet warmth taking over him as he read her words.

' _Mon ours_ ,

Another year had gone by for you, and for the rest of us. I am forever grateful to have you by my side and that you love me again as you had loved me centuries ago.  
Happy birthday, my darling, may your desires be fulfilled in the year to come.

Adoringly yours,  
Angélique.'

Ivan felt that familiar warmth in his chest once again. That bittersweet pain, that desperate feeling of longing for the woman who sat in his very lap. She was too good for him. He didn't deserve her, he was sure of it…

Yet, she was here. She had flown over to Moscow in the coldest month of the year, fleeing her Mediterranean warmth for him alone- she bought him expensive gifts she had no doubt spent precious time shopping and wrapping for them to be ready for today. She sat in his lap without fearing his strength, his issues, his volatile attitude, his… Everything. How could a woman like Angélique love a poor, worn old sap like him?

In all honesty, if one came to ask the woman why she loved Ivan, she would be incapable of replying as well. She simply did. She wanted to be with him, to keep him close as she cuddled up against his warm body. She wanted to claim him as more than a business partner, more than an ally, more than a friend. He was her lover and she adored him. Oh, how she adored him.

They looked deeply into each other's eyes, staying there for a moment before Ivan attempted to find a distraction, anything to make words come out, something-

"My _desires_ , you say?" he asked, holding up the card as he decided to tease her while she cuddled up to him. "Don't they normally say 'wishes' on these cards?"

"No. _Desires_ ." Angélique replied, pressing herself to him once again, placing a hand on his chest "May your desires be fulfilled. That's what I wrote."

She knew well what she meant. Of course she did.

"... I see." Ivan cleared his throat, leaning closer as well, holding his lover closer to him in his lap, his hot breath tickling the delicate skin of her neck. "Well, I have everything I want… And more," he gestured to her lavish gifts, teasing her for her little indulgences. "This is… So much, Angélique. You bought me so many things."

"This is how I show how much I love you, Ivan," replied the small woman, as though spending thousands on just a collection of birthday presents was the most natural of things. Material things were a proof of love, weren't they?

Ivan sighed, shaking his head as he pressed his lips against her neck, mumbling against her skin.

"There are other ways you show it," he breathed, looking back to look up at her. "And I love every single one of them."

Cupping his cheek, she understood immediately what he was referring to. How _scandalous_ \- yet, she didn't complain. Why would she? Making love with Ivan was always such a thrill to her… She wanted it more than he could ever imagine.  
Kissing his lips, she pressed herself to him some more, inviting his hand to venture beyond the hem of her skirt. She adored him. God , she adored him. She adored him and she wanted him whole.

Without a word, he picked her up and carried her in his strong arms, holding her delicate body close, as though he protected her from the non-existent dangers of the corridor that led to his bedroom.

He placed her on the bed and knelt before her, hitching her skirts up and kissing her knees, his rough hands stroking her legs as though he was ready to worship the small goddess before him.

For that was what she was; a Goddess. All-good, all-powerful, and all-loving. She alone could soothe his mind and cleanse his soul.

She alone could love him like no one else could. •••


End file.
